Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...
is the twenty-eighth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of 01*03*03*07*07 KyurenOh and the full appearance of Orion having previously appeared briefly in a flashback in episode 19, along with the Ite and Kirin Kyutamas and the full appearance of Kukulga. Synopsis Naga released his emotions thanks to Akyanba, and they became distorted, making him a creature that seeks the joy in violence! In order to save him, Balance has a plan. "Naga, you're my partner. Let's go home together." "You are no longer my partner." Akyanba says the only way to return Naga to normal, is to severely wound him. Hurt Naga... can Balance do such a thing? Partners clashing blades with each other... A sad fight is about to begin. Meanwhile, the Orion reaches its temporal destination to where Tsurugi first fought Don Armage... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Echidna (Voice): * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ: *Hebitsukai Metal: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Shou Ronpo, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier, Don Armage: *Akyanba: *Kukulger: *Quervo: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Hikari (Taiyo), Futago *Sasori Orange - N/A *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager) *Tenbin Gold - Kirin, Ite *Oushi Black - N/A *Hebitsukai Metal - Dark *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager) *Washi Pink - N/A *Kajiki Yellow - N/A *Ryu Commander - N/A *Koguma Skyblue - N/A *Houou Soldier - Houou (Phoenix End) (Past) Errors *After Tenbin Gold activates the Ite Kyutama, it announces the name of said Kyutama before it's placed in the Kyu Crossbow. That's an error because a Kyutama only announces its name when it's placed in the Seiza Blaster and a Kyutama doesn't announce its name when placed in a Kyu The Weapon. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Garu **'Right': Lucky ***''Kyutama Dancing!'' returns as the ending song as of this episode. *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** * Lucky Kyutama Luck Test **'Hint': Pineapple **'Color': Yellow *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *Gigant Houou and Kyutamajin are added in the opening. *Stinger, Champ, Raptor, Spada, Shou, and Tsurugi from the present don't appear transformed in this episode. *This is the first time in a Kyuranger episode that two copies of a Kyu Voyager (Ookami and Chameleon) are used. The first time was in when Shishi Red used the Futago Kyutama to make two copies of the Shishi Voyager. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!, Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal, Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!? and Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup... Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 怪盗ＢＮ団、解散… *Toei TV's official episode guide for 怪盗ＢＮ団、解散…